In the Storm
by Velvet-Latex Boi
Summary: Sequel to Breaking the Rules. When Kent Mansley inhabited his home twenty-four hours a day, Hogarth felt the only escape was the scrap yard and the man who owned it. However, his mother and her fiancee had other plans. Dean McCoppin x Hogarth Hughes.
1. Suspicion

Series: The Iron Giant

Pairing: Dean McCoppin x Hogarth Hughes

Disclaimer: I think you already know that I don't own the Iron Giant.

Extra: This is a sequel to my fiction Breaking the Rules. The first chapter is a bit short, but they get better. Just a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. Oh, and if anyone has a question about the Kent/Hogarth relationship, I'll just say right now that Hogarth _tolerates_ Kent, but does not like him very much. They do things together and whatnot, but Hogarth does not exactly want to spend time with Kent. He just puts up with him for Annie.

Please no flames.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How was school, honey?"

Hogarth shoveled his supper into his mouth, as if it was going to disappear at any moment. "Goomff."

Kent chuckled, "Better chew a little better, sport, or you'll be experiencing the repercussions later."

Swallowing the last mouthful of food, rolling his eyes and wiping his mouth, Hogarth got up from the table, pushed his chair in, put his dishes in the sink, and grabbed his jacket.

"Off to Dean's again, sweetheart?" Annie said, setting down her fork and knife, and watching her son head toward the door.

She only received a quick "Yep, be back later" and a wave before Hogarth bolted out the door and shut it with a slam. She sighed. Kent set his utensils down as well.

"Annie, I'm concerned about Hogarth."

The woman shook her head and smiled, "Why's that?"

"Well, he sure spends a lot of time with Dean nowadays."

She laughed, "He spends time with the Giant, you know that. I mean, that robot was destroyed for a good couple months before Hogarth saw him again. He was really sad. Now I think he's trying to make up lost time, he's afraid he might lose the Giant again. Plus, he loves being with Dean. He helps out with the art."

Kent sighed. "Annie, that's not what I meant. He stays at that scrap yard day and night. I know he's not always with the Giant when he's out there, especially at night. Dean is an adult man and Hogarth is a teenage boy..."

"You are not saying what I think you're saying? I've known Dean for years now, he would not violate my son--"

Holding his hands up in white flag fashion, Kent said, "I'm just saying, maybe it's a little strange."

Annie shook it off and began to eat her dinner again, and Kent followed. They remained silent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope all who read this enjoyed it.


	2. Surprise

Second chapter finally. Hope you enjoy :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sliding his sun glasses down enough to see over them, Dean watched Hogarth affectionately as the boy leapt about the scrap metal, stumbling occasionally, playing with the Giant. The metal man laughed his deep, mechanical laugh as he trailed Hogarth with his huge finger.

"Giant, Giant, hahaha," Hogarth gasped for breath, giggling like a school girl, "I need...a break...!"

The Giant nodded and smiled, if you could call it a smile, and went back to bending metal tubing into loops like Dean had instructed him earlier. Trotting over to Dean who smirked at the panting teen, Hogarth motioned to the artist's home. Chuckling, Dean opened the door and Hogarth walked in. The door clicked shut behind them and taking off his jacket and glasses, the black-clad beatnik plopped into his red velvet chair.

Hogarth took his coat off as well and waltzed over to his love, sitting in his lap and situating himself to where his legs dangled over the left arm of the chair, and he could lean his head on the older man's chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart. Dean ran his fingers tenderly through the teen's hair, kissing his forehead.

"You wear too much black."

Laughing at the comment, which was amplified in the boy's ear since it was situated right on Dean's chest, the man replied, "Well you wear too much colour."

Looking up at Dean who grinned back at him, Hogarth stuck his tongue out childishly. He studied his partner for a moment, noticing the several silvery strands that had popped up in the monotonous black hair. Then, shifting his gaze back down, Hogarth traced circles on the black wool sweater with his finger, feeling the gentle ridges of the stomach that lay beneath.

"Hogarth."

The boy peered up again, and his chin was softy lifted, where a pair of smooth, warm lips met his own. Melting into the kiss, Hogarth slowly pulled his body up and wrapped his arms around a strong neck, his eyes closed and cheeks hot. They broke, and Dean smiled to a flushing Hogarth, who bore a coy grin. The man leaned in to peck the young pink lips again and followed up with one to the cheek as well.

"I love you, Hogarth."

"I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's nice to see you up so early, after you came home so late last night."

Rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, Hogarth nodded to his mother. She placed the breakfast plates down for her and her son, which contained scrambled eggs, sausage, and rye toast. Classic. The glasses of orange juice came next as they both took their seats.

"Kent won't be joining us for breakfast again, you know his work schedule. But, I do have exciting news from both of us!"

Swallowing a mouth full of eggs and juice, Hogarth looked to his mother expectantly.

Annie set down some papers on the table, the top one with a picture of a large house with trees around it and ivy vines sneaking up the sides. The teen's fork dropped from his hand and hit his plate with a sharp clatter.

"We're moving!"

If he hadn't already swallowed, his slack jaw would have caused his food to fall straight out.

"Wh-What..."

"Now I know you'll miss the Giant, but he can visit us, since he does have the ability to fly and all, and I promise we'll visit Dean annually--"

_SMASH._

Hogarth slammed his fists on the table, rattling the silverware, and stood, thrusting his chair back. With a quick turn he had grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door before Annie could even reach out to stop him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angst.


	3. Surreal

I finally updated! Hurrah!

* * *

Dean checked the clock. He was surprised that Hogarth hadn't called to tell him when he might be coming over yet. Shrugging, he grabbed his keys and exited the house. He had to run some errands anyway, so he'd just stop by the Hughes household after he was done. The Giant noticed him leaving and waved a goodbye, his huge arm grunting mechanically as he did, and Dean returned the gesture. Jumping on his bike, he started the engine and blasted down the dirt driveway.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Kent, I mean, he looked so _angry..._"

Annie clutched the phone tightly, tears ready to spill from her eyes at any moment. A sigh tinged with concern came from the other line.

"Give him time, Annie. He's just...shocked. He'll come 'round."

"I know. I'm just so worried. Maybe I should talk to Dean about it."

"Good idea. Hang in there, girl. I love you."

Annie sniffed and nodded, despite the fact that Kent couldn't see her.

"I will. Love you, too."

The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

"Ugh, cold..." Dean mumbled, chilly wind whipping across his face. His woolen scarf rode the currents behind him, and large, downy snow flakes caught in his dark hair, creating a lovely stark contrast. Squinting into the whiteness that was the scenery before him, he could see a figure walking along the road in the far distance.

"Crazy guy. He's gonna freeze."

It wasn't until he got closer and closer that the person seemed smaller and smaller. And familiar.

His eyes widened as he realized that person was Hogarth.

Skidding to a stop, he leapt off the bike seat and ran to the shivering boy, who gave him a look of utter defeat.

"Hogarth, what the hell are you doing out here?! That jacket is way to thin...Hogarth? Hogarth!"

Dean gently shook the boy by the shoulders. His normally cheery skin was pale and almost bluish, but his ears, nose, and fingertips were cherry red. With an almost inaudible whimper, sunken and bloodshot eyes began to flow with tears. Weakly, Hogarth grabbed Dean's jacket and tugged his own body into the older man's, starting to sob.

A rumbling pickup passed Dean's motorcycle in the middle of the lane and then slowly stopped. A middle-aged gentleman yelled out the passenger window.

"You stuck?"

Dean hollered back, "No, thank you for your concern!"

The pickup began down the road again.

"Let's go back to my place...it's safe there..."

Removing his leather jacket, Dean wrapped Hogarth's shuddering shoulders in it and led the boy to the bike. Now Dean's own bare arms were exposed to the winter's wrath, but he had more pressing matters. In a moment they were blasting down the snow-covered roadway back towards Dean's. When they pulled up to the house, the Giant noticed them and crawled over, a curious look on his metal features.

"Not right now, buddy," Dean spoke, out of breath, bringing Hogarth inside his warm, cozy home. He shut the door quickly, taking all cold from the room. As he turned to face the boy, he'd dropped to his knees and began to cry in heaves, leaning down and resting his head on the cool wooden flooring. Startled, Dean got to his knees too and pulled Hogarth up into his chest, who clung to him desperately.

"Hogarth, _Hogarth_...tell me what's wrong..." Dean spoke softly, soothing the young man by curling an arm around him and petting his hair.

After a good ten minutes of silence, other than Hogarth's slowly ceasing bawls, the boy lifted his head slightly and looked up to the face of an extremely worried man.

"D-Dean..." he stuttered, "Mom...K-Kent...they're gonn-na move...t-t-to the west coast! They're gonna make m-me come! They're going to take me away from you!"

For a moment, Dean didn't understand. It took a moment for the information to sink in. Hogarth...Not here anymore? It didn't seem comprehendible.

Suddenly Hogarth was gripping tightly to the beatnik's grey shirt, a strange look in his reddened eyes.

"I...I might be gone soon...We need to...I need you to...to--"

With a yank, Hogarth had Dean's face down to his, and he pressed his lips harshly up against the man's.

Dean was very surprised by this sudden change of attitude, but, when thinking about losing this wonderful boy in front of him, he had to engage. In a matter of minutes, the simple kiss had lead to Hogarth, spilled across the floor in a flush, reduced to a panting hot mess.

"De...Dean..." Hogarth purred, as Dean nipped skillfully at his neck. The elder pulled off the younger's shirt, and breathed across the supple flesh before returning to the jaw. The pleasurable action lead to Hogarth arching his spine, pressing his thin, naked torso up into Dean's own clothed one, and a breathy moan fell from his lips.

* * *

Annie buttoned up her lined coat, and removed her truck key's from the key rack. Most likely, Hogarth was with the Giant or Dean, which mean the same place. Besides, she had to talk to Dean. The man always seemed to have a different view of things, and maybe he could help her with Hogarth's coping. As she exited the house and entered the pickup, she hoped that Hogarth _was _at Dean's, because the snow storm blowing across Rockwell was horrendous.

* * *

He knew he'd feel guilty about letting himself do this later, but when Hogarth was making those noises and saying his name so _nicely_, he just couldn't say no. He trailed a slick tongue up the boy's stomach, enjoying the reaction he got. Dean promised never to go farther than this, so he enjoyed it while he could, and knew, by the way Hogarth was acting, that he was enjoying it to the fullest as well.

In their little passionate bubble, they did not hear the sound of a truck door being shut outside, or the quiet knock of the hand on the other side of the door. In fact, they didn't notice the presence of anything but themselves until said door opened to the world, exposing their relationship, as clear as day.

* * *

I hope you all don't hate me too much for that cliffhanger :D


	4. Sorrow

Back by popular demand after three years. Did ya miss me?

* * *

"HOW _COULD_ YOU—how could you even _**DARE**_?" Annie screeched, teeth bared like a rabid animal. "_You—You sick freak!"_

Hogarth, now covered up by his mother's coat, was crying in humiliation and sadness as Annie dragged him away, his wrist in an iron grip. Try as he might, face red, tears spilling out freely, he couldn't pull his arm from her grasp.

Dean was as pale as snow, face expressionless except for wide, sunken eyes that watched Hogarth and his irate mother leaving in disbelief. His stomach felt like a mixture of ice and bile. He was going to throw up, he was sure. _Oh my god, what have I done?_ He could not utter a word, or move.

The only noise was a mixture of Annie's disgusted yelling, Hogarth's sobs and pleas of anguish, and the whipping of winter winds outside.

"You will _**NEVER**_ see my son again, _**NEVER**_, for as long as I live!"

It was the last rage-filled scream he heard from the woman as Annie threw Hogarth in her truck, started up, and sped off into the blizzard.

* * *

Hogarth didn't remember ever crying as much, or as hard, about anything in his entire life. He was a thirteen year old boy, approaching fourteen, still bawling like an infant when his mother pushed him into his room and shut the door.

"_M-M-Mom…please…I'm s-sorry…it isn't D-Dean's fault…I'm sorry…I'm so s-s-sorry…"_

Annie slid to the floor, back against her sobbing son's door. She ran her fingers into her hair, thumbs on her temples. The bun her hair had once been in fell, messy and disheveled, along the nape of her neck. Tears pinpricked her eyes.

She trusted Dean, saw him like a very close family friend. He had betrayed her trust. He had…touched her son. Her stomach lurched. But despite what she had just witnessed, she could not bring herself to pick up the phone and dial the sheriff. There was a part of her that knew Hogarth really, truly loved the man, she could hear it in the stifled cries of sorrow coming from behind the door.

"…_It isn't his f-fault…I'm sorry…Mom…M-Mom…D-Dean…he…"_

A shuddering sigh escaped her lips and she stared blankly at the wallpaper in her hallway.

* * *

"_You will __**NEVER**__ see my son again, __**NEVER**__, for as long as I live!"_

Dean sat on a curved piece of scrap metal, gazing out onto the white landscape, as harsh, icy gusts ripped at his exposed face, ears and hands, burning them white hot. Annie's words echoed in his head over and over again, like an angry show tune, mocking him.

He was alone, sitting out in the blizzard. The giant was resting inside one of his large hangars, due to the cold, and his loving, sweet companion…he was gone.

Dean would never see Hogarth again. Dean would drink his espresso in his smoking jacket, bend his scrap, create his art, visit his soda shops and have fun with his giant, metal friend—all without the enjoyable company of his love. Hogarth.

The tips of his ears, nose, fingers and lips began to change to a bright, fiery red, and his body shook in the freezing cold, but he couldn't will his body to move.

For a moment, Dean wasn't sure he was awake anymore.

* * *

So I come back after three years and leave you with a depressingly angsty update. I'm sorry folks. More on the way though, and that's good news! I appreciate all the lovely reviews and encouragement I have gotten from all of you. Thank you for being patient with me all this time.


End file.
